It has long been known that it is desirable to protect tender portions of the face from the adversities of various types of harsh environments. Such harsh environments may include the direct rays of the sun, extremes of cold and/or wind. Any of these adverse environmental conditions may ultimately result in tissue damage to portions of the body that are exposed to such effects. In this regard, the area about the face is particularly vulnerable to such adverse environmental effects. The eyes, ears and nose represent tender areas subject to increased deterioration with increased exposure to such adverse environmental effects.